Seuls mais loin
by Atlante41
Summary: Sam et Jack seuls sur une planète tropicale... Oui, mais...


**Seuls mais loin**

Genre : romance S/J, aventure…

Résumé : Sam et Jack, seuls sur une planète tropicale... Oui, mais...

Spoiler : Saison 7, après le retour de Daniel et avant Grâce (et surtout avant Pete).

Disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi, et patati, et patata...

Note de l'auteur : cette fiction a été écrite quelques mois avant le grand tsunami de décembre 2005. Ce n'est donc pas ce fait divers qui m'a inspirée.

* * *

Une fois de plus, la mission s'avérait catastrophique. Pas de Jaffas ou de Goa'ulds, certes, ni même de Réplicateurs. « Seulement » un séisme de magnitude… euh… Jack aurait dit 50, au moins… sur l'échelle de Richter. Daniel et Teal'c, debout devant la Porte des Etoiles béante, attendaient Jack et Sam qui, à quinze mètres de là, se retrouvaient face à un problème insoluble : comment franchir la lézarde large de huit mètres qui venait de fendre le sol et serpentait implacablement en direction de la Porte ?

-Carter !

-Je ne sais pas, mon Colonel, je n'ai aucune idée !

-Si vous attendez une seconde de plus, nous allons tous être coincés ici !

-Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien contre les tremblements de terre !

Jack regarda Teal'c et Daniel, puis cria :

-Foutez le camp tous les deux !

-Jack !...

-On se débrouillera, Daniel. Dégagez !

Teal'c, de son côté, n'objecta rien ; il avait dû comprendre que la situation était désespérée. Il empoigna Daniel par le bras et l'entraîna à travers le vortex. Deux secondes plus tard, la Porte s'effondrait dans la faille.

Sam jeta à Jack un coup d'œil misérable.

-C'est pas grave, Major, on va s'en sortir.

-Je ne vois pas comment, mon Colonel. Cette planète est située à l'autre bout de la galaxie. En admettant que le Général Hammond envoie immédiatement un vaisseau Tok'Ra nous secourir, il lui faudra six ans en hyperespace pour arriver ici.

-Très bien. Passons aux mauvaises nouvelles…

Elle haussa les épaules, manifestement assez déprimée. Jack soupira :

-Allons, venez, Major. Puisque apparemment, nous risquons de passer un petit bout de temps ici, autant se préoccuper tout de suite de trouver un abri. Il y avait bien une rivière, par là ?

Elle le suivit sans mot dire, le cerveau occupé par une unique pensée : six ans ! Six ans loin de la Terre, de son père, de son frère, de tout ce qui constituait son univers et sa vie. Six ans d'exil sur une planète inconnue, géologiquement instable, peut-être hostile, bien que la sonde n'y ait relevé aucune vie humaine… six ans… ou une éternité !

-Major !

-Mon Colonel ?

-Ne pensez pas, c'est un ordre !

Elle voulut sourire mais n'esquissa qu'une grimace.

-Je le voudrais bien, mon Colonel.

-Profitez de l'instant présent, bon sang, Carter ! Regardez autour de vous ! En dépit de ce léger tremblement de terre, P6X euh…

-P6X-187, mon Colonel.

-C'est ça ! P6X-187 est une planète très agréable. Température constante : 28°C, plages de sable fin, palmiers, eau limpide, soleil… Vous allez pouvoir parfaire votre bronzage !

-Je ne bronze pas, je brûle uniquement.

-Carter !

-Désolée, mon Colonel.

-Et si vous n'aimez pas la plage, vous avez même quelques montagnes et des forêts pour vous dégourdir les jambes ! Que demander de plus ?

-Rentrer chez moi… murmura Sam d'une toute petite voix.

-La fatigue vous fait perdre les pédales, Major !

-Nous avons beaucoup marché ces deux derniers jours et pour finir… ça ! J'avoue que je n'en peux plus !

-Et moi je parie que si, à l'heure qu'il est, vous vous trouviez dans votre joli petit laboratoire, à bichonner votre réacteur chéri, vous auriez le même regard que mon fils quand je voulais l'envoyer au lit et qu'il me suppliait de lui accorder trois secondes supplémentaires devant la télé !

Cette fois, Sam ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-C'est probable, mon Colonel.

-Cela ne vous vexe pas ?

-Quoi donc, mon Colonel ?

-Que je vous compare à un gosse de dix ans !

-Non, mon Colonel. C'est le principe même de l'analyse transactionnelle.

-La… quoi ?

-Euh… vous êtes certain que vous voulez une explication ?

-Je suis certain que vous allez m'en trouver une que mon cerveau de primitif endurci va comprendre du premier coup !

-D'accord. Alors… euh… en résumé, chaque adulte digne de ce nom a un petit enfant qui sommeille encore tout au fond de lui.

-C'est une idée qui me plaît !

-C'est une idée apaisante…

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil un peu surpris : Carter qui aspirait à la paix ? Elle ne donnait pourtant pas l'impression d'être particulièrement anxieuse. A moins que la fatigue et les événements conjugués n'aient miné ses défenses habituelles.

-Nous allons marcher encore une heure, Major. Ensuite, nous aviserons.

-A vos ordres, mon Colonel.

Le soleil commençait à décliner sur la mer, teintant les eaux de couleurs flamboyantes. L'horizon était brumeux, mais le ciel restait clair. Selon les relevés de la sonde autonome, les précipitations étaient quasi nulles à cette époque de l'année. Les séismes mis à part, cette planète s'avérait être un véritable petit paradis tropical.

Jack et Sam finirent par atteindre une petite rivière dont les eaux fraîches et bondissantes, venues des montagnes aux sommets ourlés d'une vapeur duveteuse, se mêlaient aux eaux de l'océan dans une palette de bleus magnifiques.

-Repos, Carter. Je vais chercher un peu de bois sec pour faire du feu. Je pense qu'une nuit à la belle étoile ne vous indisposera pas ?

-Nullement, mon Colonel.

-Parfait !

Il s'éloigna. La berge, sous les arbres, était jonchée de branchages morts. Jack en ramassa une bonne provision avant de retourner près de Carter qui, accotée à son paquetage, considérait l'horizon d'un œil pensif.

-Tout va bien, Major ?

-Je ne sais pas, mon Colonel…

-Comment ça ?

-Vous n'avez pas l'impression que la ligne d'horizon s'est rapprochée ?

Il embrassa l'étendue maritime d'un large coup d'œil.

-Ouais ! admit-il. Peut-être ! Mais il commence à faire un peu sombre, non ? Et nous sommes fatigués…

Voyant que Carter ne répondait rien, il ajouta :

-Vous pensez à autre chose, Major ?

Elle lui jeta un regard rempli de terreur.

-Oui. Le tremblement de terre a sans doute fortement secoué les fonds marins et…

-Oh ! fit Jack. Je vois !

Laissant tomber son fagot, il empoigna ses jumelles et les braqua vers le large. Sa bouche s'ouvrit sur une exclamation muette. Il attrapa son paquetage d'une main et le poignet de Carter de l'autre.

-Désolé, Major, il faut se tirer d'ici au plus vite !

-Quelle hauteur ?

-Au moins vingt mètres.

Sam ne posa plus de question. La situation n'était plus seulement désespérante mais aussi totalement désespérée.

Ils couraient en aveugle dans l'obscurité grandissante, fonçant la tête la première dans des buissons dont les feuilles leur déchiraient la peau, tentant de prendre un peu de hauteur. Un grondement lointain, d'abord ténu, avait peu à peu rempli le silence et augmentait sans cesse, comme pour les avaler.

-Mon Colonel ! cria Sam.

-Taisez-vous, Carter, et courez !

Il la tenait toujours par le poignet, la tirant sans ménagement derrière lui, sentant déjà sur sa nuque un souffle humide.

Les buissons s'épaississaient, devenant jungle luxuriante. Et muette. Les oiseaux, pressentant le danger, s'étaient envolés vers d'autres cieux. Et toute la faune capable de courir ou de voler en avait fait autant. Ne restaient que les rampants et les faibles, tous voués à une mort certaine.

Jack et Sam finirent par atteindre un torrent qui dévalait un pan d'éboulis instables.

-On grimpe ! ordonna Jack. Passez devant !

Elle obéit et commença son escalade, la respiration sifflante, presque à bout de souffle. Des pierres s'écroulaient à chacun de ses gestes mais elle s'efforçait d'en faire abstraction et de gagner en hauteur.

-Ne vous retournez pas ! ordonna Jack. En avant !

Elle l'entendait à peine tellement le grondement devenait intense. Mon Dieu, quelle hauteur… Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Grimper. Plus haut, encore plus haut. Même si elle savait, en son for intérieur, que cette tentative n'aboutirait jamais.

-Plus vite ! grognait Jack derrière elle, la poussant avec une brutalité inhabituelle.

La terreur devenait aussi intense que le grondement qui allait les engloutir d'ici quelques secondes, tout au plus. En un éclair, Sam revit toute sa vie défiler devant ses yeux, comme un film en accéléré, et ne put empêcher ses larmes de déborder. A quoi bon… Elle attrapa une pierre qui s'effrita sous ses doigts et se sentit partir en arrière. Une main impérieuse la rattrapa sans ménagement par le poignet.

-Vous allez où, comme ça, Major ?

Il la hissa à bout de bras jusqu'à lui. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se retourner et _la_ vit enfin. Enorme. Monstrueuse. Deux fois plus haute que Jack ne l'avait estimé.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! gémit Sam.

-Reprenez-vous, Major !

Mais elle en était incapable. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Une muraille d'eau d'une quarantaine de mètres de haut fonçait dans leur direction à une vitesse inouïe, broyant tout sur son passage. La bouche de Sam s'ouvrit sur un hurlement qui se perdit dans le fracas aqueux.

-Major ! cria Jack. Major, retournez-vous, c'est un ordre ! Major !

Elle parvint à lui obéir tant bien que mal et s'accrocha comme une noyée à ses épaules. Il referma son bras autour d'elle, l'autre main agrippée à une racine, et fixa la vague d'un air de défi. Trente secondes plus tard, le déluge les emportait.

* * *

Jack ouvrit les yeux sur un ciel d'un bleu immuable. Le soleil lui brûlait les yeux et faisait monter de ses vêtements une légère vapeur. En grognant, il bascula sur le côté. Puis les événements lui revinrent en mémoire et il se redressa comme un ressort. Un autre grognement lui échappa, de douleur cette fois : son corps était perclus de courbatures épouvantables ; et son arthrite aux genoux s'était réveillée. Mais au moins, il était entier.

Avec peine, il se releva. Autour de lui, le paysage semblait avoir essuyé un cyclone d'une rare violence : des blocs de pierre jonchaient le sol dans un désordre insolite et de la forêt, à perte de vue, ne restaient que des arbres couchés et dépecés, comme passés à la moulinette. Jack songea qu'au moins, il n'aurait aucune peine à trouver de quoi alimenter un éventuel feu de camp.

La mer, non loin de là, avait retrouvé son calme habituel. L'horizon était clair et dégagé. Et vide.

Jack fit un pas, puis deux. Et constata que ses vêtements étaient en lambeaux. Mais son paquetage, toujours accroché à ses épaules, avait bien résisté. Il ôta le haillon en loques de sa veste et son tee-shirt qui ne valait pas mieux, et déchira son treillis de manière à ne garder qu'un short un peu spartiate. Mais fonctionnel.

Puis il scruta plus attentivement l'espace autour de lui. Le tsunami avait ravagé la contrée sur un large espace. Il faudrait sans doute construire une cabane pour se protéger du soleil. Une Rangers qui dépassait d'un tas de branchages hachés menus attira brusquement son attention. Bon sang, Carter ! Il se précipita.

Sam avait eu moins de chance que lui. Une croûte épaisse de sang coagulé engluait ses cheveux blonds un peu au-dessus de l'oreille droite, témoignant d'une plaie apparemment profonde. L'un de ses bras formait un angle bizarre avec son épaule. Et la moitié inférieure de son corps était coincée sous un amas de branches et de pierres, probablement en piteux état. Son paquetage aussi avait tenu le coup.

Jack posa deux doigts sur son cou et sentit palpiter son pouls, faiblement mais régulièrement. En vie ! Décidément, ça tenait du miracle ! Il commença à dégager le tas de détritus qui la recouvrait, redoutant de découvrir un bassin ou une jambe complètement écrasée. Mais ça n'était pas le cas. Les blessures étaient profondes certes, et on pouvait même présumer de quelques fractures, mais rien qui ne mît sa vie ou sa mobilité en péril. Lorsqu'il eut fini de la dégager, il pensa à la tirer à l'écart, dans une zone plus sûre, mais retint son geste _in extremis_, craignant d'aggraver les blessures dont elle souffrait. Il entreprit de construire là un abri de branchages, bien calé par de grosses pierres, afin de lui éviter une insolation certaine, puis comme elle restait inconsciente et manifestement fiévreuse, il se résolut à l'examiner de plus près. Fort heureusement, leurs paquetages et leurs gilets contenaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour la survie en milieu extrême. Il n'y avait pas trente six manières de procéder. Il s'empara d'une paire de ciseaux et commença à découper les vêtements trempés de la jeune femme.

* * *

L'obscurité. Une chaleur ardente qui la consumait cellule après cellule. Et la douleur, omniprésente, qui ne cessait pas, qui augmentait sans cesse, comme un soleil trop mûr, sur le point d'exploser. De temps à autres, l'obscurité l'emportait un moment, lui offrant un peu de répit. Mais ça ne durait guère.

Où était-elle ? Elle n'avait aucune conscience de ce qui l'entourait, aucun souvenir et si peu de perceptions sensorielles en dehors de celles, insupportables, qui ébranlaient son corps jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Ah si ! La peau à la fois douce et rugueuse d'une main qui se posait parfois sur son front ou la soulevait légèrement par la nuque pour lui faire absorber un peu d'eau à la fraîcheur bienfaisante. Une voix, aussi, assez faible, dont elle ne percevait que les intonations graves et basses, presque un chuchotement. Elle n'en comprenait jamais le sens mais cette voix calme faisait taire, pour un temps, l'angoisse qui la torturait.

Mais que se passait-il, mon Dieu, pour que ça dure aussi longtemps ? Car ça durait. Elle en était consciente. Elle avait sombré à de trop nombreuses reprises dans le néant pour que seulement quelques heures se fussent écoulées. Des jours, peut-être. A force de rassembler les lambeaux de sa conscience éparpillée aux quatre coins de son cerveau, elle parvint à extraire enfin une image du cloaque de ses souvenirs muets. L'eau. Cette déferlante à hauteur de ciel qui les avait balayés comme des fétus de paille. Qui les avait balayés, oui. Elle et…

O'Neill. Mon Dieu, et O'Neill ? Un râle remonta des profondeurs de son estomac, presque inhumain. Aussitôt, le chuchotement reprit, un peu plus perceptible qu'auparavant.

-… calme… pas… Carter.

Carter ? Ah oui, Carter, c'était son nom à elle, elle s'en souvenait aussi à présent. Samantha Carter. D'autres images traversèrent sa mémoire : une petite fille blonde aux yeux bleus avec ses sandales blanches dans l'allée d'un jardin ; un homme âgé aux traits carrés qui s'appelait Jacob ; un drôle de cercle de métal qui se remplissait d'une flaque bleue ; une montagne qui abritait une base militaire ultrasecrète ; et quelque chose de très flou qui parlait de physique des particules. Samantha Carter, théoricienne en astrophysique… c'était plus clair, à présent. Major dans l'Armée de l'Air. Vétéran de la Première Guerre du Golfe. Les images devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Parfois paisibles. Parfois violentes. Elle avait été l'hôte d'un parasite extraterrestre dont les résidus traînaient encore dans son sang. Elle avait voyagé sur des dizaines et des dizaines d'autres planètes et vu des choses inimaginables. Elle avait souvent souffert, comme lorsque cette déesse d'inspiration hindouiste, Nirti, avait modifié la structure de son ADN pour la tuer. Mais elle avait aussi découvert des mondes magnifiques et paradisiaques où les humains ne pensaient pas seulement à s'entretuer.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle voguait dans cette étrange torpeur mêlant douleur et incendie, elle parvint à sentir la présence de son bras droit et tenta un mouvement. Curieusement, aucune douleur supplémentaire ne s'ajouta à l'immense somme des autres. Elle remua ses doigts engourdis et commença glisser la main en direction de son ventre. Et se rendit compte qu'elle était nue. Totalement nue. Quelque chose, une couverture, la couvrait jusqu'aux épaules, mais pour le reste… Un second râle, de protestation cette fois, filtra à travers ses lèvres desséchées. Et la voix, à nouveau, se fit entendre, plus claire.

-Restez tranquille, Carter, ou je vous attache !

La main étrangère remit son bras en place, ainsi que la couverture qui avait glissé sur le côté. Un peu d'eau coula sur son visage et ses lèvres, apaisant brièvement, trop brièvement, le feu qui couvait. Mais cette fois, elle l'avait reconnu. C'était lui, sans aucun doute. Elle se détendit. Elle avait confiance en lui. Elle avait toujours eu confiance en lui. Puisant jusqu'aux tréfonds de ses dernières ressources, elle parvint à articuler un mot, d'une voix effroyablement sourde et enrouée de grand-mère asthmatique.

-Colonel…

La main se posa sur sa joue un bref instant, avec la douceur d'une aile de papillon.

-Chut, Carter, ce n'est pas encore le moment, reposez-vous.

Ce n'était pas le moment… mais pourquoi ? S'il le disait… elle ne pouvait guère discuter. Une fois de plus, elle s'abandonna à l'obscurité qui l'emportait.

* * *

Plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, elle parvint à ouvrir les yeux. Mais ne vit rien. Que des ombres floues et colorées qui dansaient bizarrement. Mon Dieu, était-elle aveugle aussi ? Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, en vain. Avant de comprendre qu'elle brûlait encore de fièvre, une fièvre qui altérait probablement toutes ses facultés, à commencer par la vision.

Mais désormais, elle arrivait à articuler quelques mots simples.

-Soif…

O'Neill était toujours là pour apaiser ses besoins vitaux, ses cauchemars parfois, ses mouvements un peu désordonnés au réveil. Quand il changeait ses pansements, ses doigts se contentaient d'effleurer ses blessures sans jamais réveiller la douleur. Et jamais, jamais, il n'avait un geste déplacé.

-Colonel…

-Je suis là, Carter.

Une main sous sa nuque. Le goulot d'une gourde sur ses lèvres. Et cette eau fraîche dont elle raffolait désormais. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait autant apprécié la sensation de l'eau désaltérant son corps.

A présent, il lui faisait aussi absorber un peu de nourriture, essentiellement du poisson grillé et des fruits, le tout réduit à l'état de bouillie, car elle n'avait même pas la force de mâcher. Peu à peu, elle sentait l'énergie animer à nouveau ses membres engourdis. Pas une énergie débordante, loin s'en fallait. Elle sentait à peine ses jambes, son bras gauche, immobile, était maintenu par des tiges rigides, sa tête résonnait comme un tambour africain.

Devinant qu'elle se rétablissait très doucement, O'Neill massait longuement, plusieurs fois par jour, son bras valide et le faisait jouer avec précaution, comme un outil abîmé dont il ne fallait présumer trop vite. Son état de santé progressait lentement. Un matin, enfin, la fièvre tomba d'un coup ; elle ouvrit des yeux à peu près conscients sur le monde et les choses qui l'entouraient.

-Bonjour, dit O'Neill qui ne perdait pas une miette des étapes de son réveil. Bien dormi ?

Elle le regarda un moment en silence. Malgré son accoutrement de naufragé, il restait égal à lui-même. Son visage, buriné par le soleil et l'air marin, était impeccable. Il avait un peu maigri, peut-être, mais ne semblait pas avoir souffert, pas physiquement tout au moins. Sam esquissa un sourire, déjà épuisée, et remua vaguement sous sa couverture.

-Ah, ne commencez pas à gigoter, Major ! Croyez-moi, vous n'êtes pas en état de faire le parcours du combattant !

Elle se le tint pour dit et redevint immobile.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix plutôt faible.

-Vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Oui…

-Eh bien, la grosse vague vous a prise pour un yo-yo, Major ! Seulement, votre corps n'est pas fait pour endurer ce genre d'exercice… et vous vous retrouvez avec un bras cassé, des jambes un peu endommagées, quelques côtes probablement fêlées et une belle entaille à la tête.

-Et la fièvre ?

-Un mélange de tout ça, probablement. Mais vous avez l'air beaucoup mieux, aujourd'hui.

-Combien… combien de temps ?

-Depuis que nous sommes coincés ici ? Cinq semaines.

Elle écarquilla des yeux horrifiés.

-Cinq semaines… que je suis… comme ça ?

-Eh oui, Major ! Et pour tout vous dire, je ne pensais pas que vous alliez vous en sortir. Vous pourrez remercier votre père et votre pauvre mère de vous avoir faite aussi solide !

Son père. Jacob. Qu'elle ne reverrait que dans six ans dans le meilleur des cas. Une ombre de tristesse embua ses yeux bleus.

-Ne vous en faites pas, Major, j'ai retrouvé la Porte des Etoiles.

-C'est vrai ? Elle fonctionne ?

-Absolument. Mais seulement depuis la Terre. Le DHD, lui, a disparu corps et biens au fond de la crevasse.

-Vous avez pu communiquer avec la base ?

-Positif. Ils m'ont envoyé tout ce qu'il fallait pour soigner vos blessures, un peu de nourriture, des couvertures, des vêtements…

Elle rougit brutalement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Major ? Ce sont les vêtements… ou plutôt l'absence de vêtements en ce qui vous concerne… qui vous gênent ?

-C'est… assez embarrassant, mon Colonel.

Il poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Et comment vouliez-vous que je m'y prenne, Major ? Je n'ai pas les yeux équipés de rayons X… et d'autre part, ça n'aurait pas été très hygiénique de vous laisser macérer cinq semaines dans vos haillons ! Vous avez sûrement effectué des stages d'entraînement en situation extrême ?

-Oui, mon Colonel. Mais…

-Considérez que vous vivez actuellement une situation extrême, Carter. Et ne vous attardez pas trop sur ses inévitables désagréments. Je vous promets que je n'ai pas outrepassé les limites de la décence la plus élémentaire !

-Je sais, mon Colonel.

-Vraiment ?

-Je… j'ai eu des moments de conscience.

Il sourit.

-Je m'en doutais un peu. Dès que je vous parlais, vous vous calmiez comme par enchantement.

-J'étais terrifiée, mon Colonel.

-On le serait à moins. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Comment elle se sentait ? Moins que bien, c'était une certitude.

-C'est… douloureux. Mais plus supportable qu'au début.

-Votre état s'améliore sensiblement. Dieu merci ! Vous pouvez remercier la bonne fée Fraiser de m'avoir prodigué d'excellents conseils !

-Vous avez… parlé avec Janet ?

-Absolument ! L'abc du parfait petit infirmier : réduire une fracture, désinfecter une plaie aussi profonde que le Grand Rift Atlantique… et bien d'autres choses encore. D'ailleurs, je me demande si je ne vais pas me reconvertir en médecine à mon retour…

Un sourire éclaira le visage blafard de Sam.

-Vous êtes un excellent médecin, mon Colonel. Vous me feriez presque aimer les hôpitaux.

-Ce qui n'est pas difficile, compte tenu du caractère plus que rudimentaire de cet hôpital-ci. Quoique vous ayez vue sur la mer… Le panorama de l'hôpital militaire est nettement moins joyeux…

-Comment… Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours en vie ?

-Ça, voyez-vous, je l'ignore. J'ai moi-même perdu connaissance quelques heures. Il faut croire que les courants ne nous ont pas trop malmenés.

-Heureusement…

-A présent, vous allez me faire le plaisir de dormir tout votre saoul. Parce que je tiens à vous ramener en bon état au SGC !

Au SGC ?

-Mon Colonel… Sans DHD, nous ne pouvons pas activer la Porte de notre côté. A moins qu'on ne m'envoie assez de matériel pour bricoler un DHD de fortune mais…

-Major, il est hors de question que vous bricoliez quoi que ce soit pour le moment ! D'ailleurs, la bonne fée Fraiser vous l'interdit formellement ! Est-ce bien clair ?

-De toute façon, j'en suis bien incapable, avoua Sam. J'ai du mal à aligner deux pensées cohérentes…

-Justement, Major. Une fois de plus, je vous interdis de penser, et c'est un ordre.

* * *

Les jours passèrent, les uns après les autres, sur un paysage immuable. Jack avait décidé de construire un abri plus solide pour se prémunir des pluies abondantes qui arriveraient d'ici moins de deux mois. Sam enrageait de ne pouvoir l'aider, mais dès qu'elle esquissait le moindre mouvement, il entrait dans une fureur noire, la menaçant même de lui infliger les pires mesures disciplinaires dès qu'ils auraient réussi à rentrer sur Terre.

Rentrer sur Terre… Un espoir qui s'amenuisait au fil des jours. Plus Sam sentait ses forces revenir et ses facultés mentales reprendre leur cours normal, plus elle songeait que le retour à leur point d'origine s'avérait improbable. Des DHD, elle en avait bricolé quelques uns. De là à en construire un tout entier !... Elle ne possédait ni la science, ni les capacités de leurs concepteurs initiaux, à savoir les Anciens, et même avec un plan détaillé…

Le seul point positif était que cette douloureuse aventure la rapprochait un peu plus de Jack. Il était véritablement aux petits soins pour elle, et elle ne trouvait pas ça désagréable du tout, n'ayant plus l'habitude de se faire materner depuis bien longtemps – Mark était un garçon, Jacob ne prisait guère les démonstrations affectives, sa mère, beaucoup plus, mais… elle était morte. Quant à elle, Sam, l'armée avait fini par lui donner une indépendance dont elle faisait sa fierté, mais qui lui pesait parfois, surtout lorsqu'elle se retrouvait seule ou qu'une fatigue extrême minait ses solides défenses habituelles.

Une fois de plus, elle découvrait un Jack O'Neill bien différent de celui que tout le monde croyait connaître, à des années-lumière – et ça n'était pas peu dire – du militaire volontiers ronchon et sarcastique, amateur de séries douteuses, de bière brune et de pêche dans le Minnesota dont elle avait l'habitude. Il passait des heures à lui mitonner des repas somptueux, censés lui rendre des forces. Il consacrait également un temps fou à s'assurer que ses muscles gardent leur tonicité, lui imposant les exercices spéciaux recommandés par Janet lors des communications avec le SGC. Elle se débattait parfois lorsque la douleur devenait insupportable, mais constatait néanmoins, jour après jour, que ses plaies se refermaient, ses accès de fatigue intense s'espaçaient, sa motricité revenait lentement. Son humérus droit s'était ressoudé et son bras jouait à nouveau presque normalement, un peu faible encore. Mais elle pouvait désormais tenir une gourde ou une gamelle entre ses mains sans les renverser et s'alimenter seule. Cet exploit paraissait dérisoire mais après des semaines où elle s'était sentie aussi inerte qu'une poupée brisée, elle trouvait là son moteur pour progresser encore. Chaque nuit, elle sombrait dans de profonds sommeils réparateurs, bercée par le ressac de la mer toute proche. Parfois, elle s'éveillait en sursaut, en proie à un rêve absurde ou à un cauchemar, mais Jack était toujours là et savait trouver les mots pour l'apaiser. Elle se rendormait presque aussitôt, le sourire aux lèvres.

Une nuit, ainsi, il lui demanda :

-Major… pourquoi faites-vous autant de cauchemars ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mon Colonel. Et ce ne sont pas des cauchemars, mais un cauchemar, toujours le même.

-Je peux vous demander de quoi il s'agit ?

-Le tsunami, mon Colonel. Jamais de ma vie, je n'ai été confrontée à une chose aussi… horrible.

-Je ne dirais pas horrible, moi. Seulement… terrifiant.

-Je me demande parfois ce qui est horrible pour vous, mon Colonel…

Elle sut aussitôt qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû dire ça et voulut s'excuser, mais il l'arrêta, un sourire triste sur les lèvres.

-Vous vous en doutez bien, Major.

-Je…

-Découvrir le corps d'un enfant, son propre enfant de surcroît, le crâne défoncé par un tir à bout portant n'a rien d'un spectacle réjouissant.

-Je suis désolée, mon Colonel.

-Ne le soyez pas. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est moi qui suis parfois… déconcertant, je l'admets.

Un silence un peu lourd s'installa. Elle devina qu'il pensait à son fils dont, une fois ou deux, elle avait vu quelques photos : petit garçon sportif, aux yeux identiques à ceux de son père, mais dont le visage ressemblait à celui de Sarah… Que se serait-il passé si Charlie avait vécu ? A coup sûr, Jack n'aurait jamais accepté la mission suicide sur Abydos, donc pas de rencontre avec Daniel, pas de missions SG, probablement… Sam glissa doucement sa main dans la sienne. Il pressa ses doigts entre les siens mais n'eut aucun geste.

-Mon Colonel…

-Carter ?

-Comment s'est passé votre première rencontre avec Daniel ?

Un sourire étira les lèvres de Jack.

-Pas sous les meilleurs auspices, Major, vous vous en doutez bien.

-Mais… vous connaissiez l'existence de la Porte, et pas lui.

-En effet. Je l'ai d'abord pris pour un de ces nombreux tarés qui, depuis 1928, avait tenté de percer, en vain, le mystère de l'artefact. Mais il était beaucoup plus doué, il faut bien l'avouer. Il a réussi en quinze jours là où tout le monde, y compris vous, avait échoué en soixante-dix ans.

Sam eut une grimace.

-J'avoue que c'était un peu… humiliant de se faire coiffer au poteau par un archéologue aux théories tournées en dérision par toute la communauté scientifique.

-A vrai dire, je me fichais complètement de tout ça, moi. Et même lorsqu'il nous a dévoilé ce qu'il avait découvert, je n'ai cessé de penser qu'il était complètement cinglé !

-Et maintenant ?

-Carter ! Daniel, Teal'c et vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, et je vous assure que ce n'est pas une vile flatterie !

Sam n'ajouta rien. « Amis ». Le mot avait été dit. Et de toute façon, il n'y avait rien de plus. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu de plus.

-Major ? Je vous trouve bien silencieuse, tout à coup !

-Je me disais… Il se peut, mon Colonel, que nous soyons coincés ici pour de nombreuses années. Six ans n'étant qu'une estimation optimiste…

-Et vous savez que je suis en admiration devant votre optimisme, Carter !

-Mais c'est probable…

-Il est tout aussi probable que vous saurez nous bricoler un DHD dès que vous serez suffisamment en forme.

-Je ne…

-Carter !

-Mais je n'ai pas la science infuse, moi ! Vous me prenez tous pour un génie, mais je n'en suis pas un ! Et sans mon labo…

-Hammond nous enverra tout ce dont vous aurez besoin comme il l'a fait pour le matériel médical que votre état exigeait.

-Mais en admettant que…

Jack poussa un soupir patient.

-En admettant que nous soyons bloqués ici un bon bout de temps ? Et alors ?

-Alors…

Elle lui jeta un regard si désespéré qu'il comprit brusquement. Comment faire pour endurer pendant des années une situation qu'ils avaient déjà tant de peine à gérer au quotidien ?

-Vous êtes fatiguée, Carter. Il commence à être bien tard pour une convalescente de votre âge.

Sam détourna la tête et voulut retirer sa main de la sienne, mais il la serra brusquement, lui faisant presque mal.

-Mon Colonel… murmura-t-elle.

-Regardez-moi, Carter !

Elle lui jeta un regard piteux, presque au bord des larmes.

-Pas de cette façon, Sam, dit-il. Pas comme ça. Pas par désespoir. Vous pouvez comprendre, ça ?

Elle approuva lentement, les yeux rivés dans les siens. Il reposa délicatement sa main sur la couverture et referma la « porte » de la cabane flambant neuve qui les protégeait un peu de la fraîcheur nocturne.

-Dodo, Major.

-Vous pouvez me raconter une histoire, mon Colonel ?

Cette fois, elle avait réussi à le surprendre et s'autorisa un sourire moqueur.

-Une histoire, Carter ? Mais…

-Vous vous souvenez, mon Colonel, l'analyse transactionnelle ?

-Ce truc machin de l'enfant qui est encore en vous ou en moi ?

-Oui. L'enfant qui est à l'intérieur de moi n'a aucune envie de dormir et je crains que l'adulte que je suis n'ait pas assez de poigne pour le convaincre de fermer les yeux ce soir.

-S'il s'agit d'un cas de force majeure… dit-il.

-C'en est un, mon Colonel.

-Bon. Quel genre d'histoire ? Parce que, je vous préviens, moi, je ne connais pas de contes de fées à l'eau de rose !

-Ça m'est égal, mon Colonel. La petite fille que j'étais autrefois adorait les histoires de monstres.

-Décidément, vous étiez un vrai garçon manqué !

-Pas du tout, mon Colonel. J'avais des couettes, des robes à rubans et des sandales blanches. Souvent tachées de cambouis parce que j'adorais bricoler dans le garage, mais…

-Je vois ! Et votre frère adorait les poupées, lui ?

-Non. Il ne jurait que par le base-ball et le hockey.

-Un vrai garçon avec de vraies valeurs, alors !

-Si vous le dites… Et mon histoire ?

Il comprit qu'il n'y échapperait pas et poussa un soupir désespéré.

-Bon, d'accord. Euh… Une histoire de monstre dans une base militaire, ça vous va ?

-Au SGC ?

-Ou ailleurs, ça n'a aucune importance.

-D'accord.

-Bien. Euh… Il était une fois un gentil Général un peu chauve, Hammond, du Texas…

Un sourire fendit les lèvres de Sam.

-Il était entouré de sa meilleure équipe, la SG Dream Team, composée du meilleur Colonel de l'Armée de l'Air des Etats-Unis d'Amérique…

-Hem !

-Si, si, je vous assure ! Donc, de son meilleur Colonel, du fidèle Major de celui-ci, d'un archéologue fantasque et d'un Jaffa aux biceps à faire passer Musclor pour une danseuse en tutu.

Le sourire de Sam s'accentua.

-C'est passionnant ! Et il est où, le monstre ?

-Il arrive, rassurez-vous ! Donc la SG Dream Team de Hammond du Texas dut faire face à un grave problème : un monstre avait élu domicile au mess des officiers.

-Aïe !

-Comme vous dites ! Ça n'était pas bien gênant la plupart du temps, la bête se tenait tapie dans un recoin sombre et n'en sortait pas, apeurée par le vacarme des soldats. Mais malheureusement pour la SG Dream Team, elle avait jeté son dévolu sur un aliment dont le Colonel et son équipe raffolaient : la gelée et plus particulièrement, la gelée bleue.

-Je tue le monstre qui me vole ma gelée bleue !

-Justement ! Les membres de la SG Dream Team comprirent très vite que s'ils voulaient à nouveau savourer leur dessert favori, ils devaient se débarrasser du monstre au plus vite. Le Colonel prit donc son P90 préféré, son Major s'empara d'un zat, le Jaffa choisit sa lance habituelle et l'archéologue… comme toujours, celui-ci voulut d'abord parlementer avec le monstre : on pouvait lui verser un tribut de gelée bleue tout en continuant à consommer la nôtre.

-Quelle idée stupide !

-N'est-ce pas, Major ! La gelée bleue ne se partage pas, c'est une chose que les universitaires ne devraient pas manquer d'enseigner à tous les archéologues du monde entier.

-Ils ne savent pas ce qui est important dans la vie !

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire ! Mais l'archéologue alla quand même parlementer avec le monstre… qui ne voulut rien entendre et qui, pour le narguer, vola toutes les gelées du mess !

-Bien fait pour l'archéologue !

-Il ne restait donc plus qu'une solution et le Colonel, suivi de son Major et du Jaffa, décida de l'appliquer immédiatement. Le monstre essuya d'abord une salve de P90, puis de lance Jaffa. Et pour finir, le Major lui tira trois coups de zat dans les gencives. Ainsi disparut le monstre du mess, voleur de gelée bleue !

Un profond silence suivit cette édifiante histoire. Sam fixait le plafond de la cabane d'un regard quelque peu absent.

-Carter ?

-Mon Colonel…

-Le vilain mioche qui habite en vous a enfin décidé de dormir ?

-Je crois qu'il dort déjà, mon Colonel, répondit Sam en fermant les yeux. Il a beaucoup aimé votre histoire…

-Mais je vous en prie ! Je suis aussi multifonctionnel que les vêtements de l'armée, moi !

Elle sourit encore vaguement. Deux minutes plus tard, elle dormait à poings fermés.

* * *

Les jours filaient comme un rêve. Longtemps après, Sam se prit parfois à regretter ces instants si particuliers, loin de tout, de tous et paradoxalement parmi les plus merveilleux de toute son existence. Quant à O'Neill… Qui pouvait bien savoir ce qu'il pensait réellement ?

Les jambes de Sam, elles aussi, suivaient le chemin de la guérison. Ses plaies s'étaient cicatrisées et ses os ressoudés. Un matin, après le petit-déjeuner, O'Neill décréta qu'il était temps de réhabituer Sam à la position verticale.

-Encore un petit effort, Major, vous y êtes presque ! Doucement… voilà !

Ça y était en effet ! Mais à quel prix ! La mer, la montagne, le ciel, le soleil et les rares arbres encore debout tournaient autour d'elle à une vitesse vertigineuse.

-Major ?

-C'est… assez désagréable, mon Colonel. Et plutôt douloureux.

-Fraiser m'a prévenu, c'est normal. Ça va passer d'ici un ou deux jours. Mais il faut vous forcer.

-Et qu'est-ce que je fais à votre avis ?... euh, mon Colonel ?

Il eut un sourire en coin.

-Un bain, ça vous dit ?

-Quoi ? Non… Non, mon Colonel ! Non, je vous interdis de… Non !

Mais il était déjà trop tard. O'Neill l'avait empoignée à bras le corps et courait en direction de la mer.

-Mon Colonel !

L'eau était tiède, très agréable, légèrement salée. A sa grande surprise, elle parvenait à s'y mouvoir bien mieux qu'à l'air libre. Elle émergea à bout de souffle, mais heureuse. Debout sur la plage, Jack riait comme un fou.

-Ce n'est pas drôle ! se défendit-elle. Vous me le paierez !

-Ah oui ? Je n'ai pas le droit de m'amuser un peu après toutes les semaines que je viens de passer à vous soigner comme un enfant malade ? A vous raconter chaque soir une histoire de monstre pour que Sa Majesté consente à dormir un peu ?

Elle fit une grimace comique.

-Allons, relevez-vous, Major, et essayez de marcher dans ma direction.

-Mais je suis bien, moi, ici, mon Colonel.

Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches, faussement furieux :

-Vous oseriez désobéir à mes ordres ?

-Vous êtes le premier à négliger ceux du Général. Je suis votre exemple… puisque je suis votre fidèle Major !

Elle fit deux brasses vers la gauche, se sentant enfin merveilleusement bien.

-Dans ce cas, il faudra que mon fidèle Major se débrouille toute seule pour retourner à la cabane, répliqua-t-il férocement.

Sam mesura du regard la distance à parcourir : au moins trois cent mètres. Un véritable parcours du combattant pour qui n'avait pas posé un pied devant l'autre depuis bientôt quatre mois.

-Vous ne me laisseriez pas en difficulté, mon Colonel. Pas après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

-Vous voulez parier ?

Mauvaise idée. Jack était un parieur invétéré. Et chanceux. Daniel perdait régulièrement plusieurs centaines de dollars contre lui.

-Vous savez très bien que je ne parie jamais, mon Colonel.

-Et vous savez très bien pourquoi, Major : parce que vous laissez parler vos probabilités au lieu de votre instinct.

S'il avait su ce que son instinct lui dictait à ce moment très précis… Sam dut se résoudre à l'évidence : Jack n'était pas le genre d'homme qui se laissait manipuler. Une perle rare, sans aucun doute. Mais d'un autre côté, c'était rassurant si… Elle s'empressa de chasser le « si » de son esprit et, réprimant le gémissement qui lui brûlait les lèvres, se redressa au prix d'un effort douloureux.

-Bravo, Carter, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous !

Et les jours suivants ne furent guère plus brillants : Sam avait la désagréable impression de redevenir un bébé qui apprend à marcher… en pire, car ses jambes s'obstinaient à lui faire un mal de chien. Et s'il avait été intraitable sur l'immobilité qu'elle devait observer lorsque ses os étaient brisés, O'Neill redoubla de vigilance quant aux exercices quotidiens qu'elle devait accomplir pour retrouver une mobilité parfaite. Des heures durant, appuyée sur son épaule, elle devait longer la plage dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, à plusieurs reprises. Mais la méthode était efficace : au bout d'une semaine, elle parvint à se déplacer seule, et au bout de trois, elle avait retrouvé toutes ses capacités d'antan. O'Neill ne s'autorisait qu'un sourire en coin, mais qui démontrait toute sa satisfaction. Pour la récompenser de ses efforts, il l'emmena enfin au bord de la faille creusée par le tremblement de terre : la Porte des Etoiles était restée coincée entre les parois inégales ; son socle reposait dans le vide. Malgré tout, l'artefact était stable.

-Qu'en pensez-vous, Major ?

-J'aurais aimé que le DHD échappe au désastre…

-Si mes calculs personnels sont exacts, il doit être en miettes, à quelques centaines de mètres en contrebas.

-Là-dessus, je crois que vous avez raison…

-Réjouissez-vous, vous allez passer de longues heures avec vos… euh… vos trucs et vos machins !

Sam se composa un sourire peu convaincant.

-Il me faudra sans doute des semaines… en admettant que mon travail aboutisse.

-Nous ne sommes plus à deux jours près, Major. D'autant que, d'après vos relevés, la saison des pluies va commencer.

-C'est vrai. Nous devons nous attendre à plusieurs heures de pluies diluviennes chaque jour pendant… cinq ou six mois au moins.

-Une aubaine pour une scientifique comme vous, non ?

-Si vous le dites…

Si Jack était convaincu que Sam privilégiait uniquement les probabilités les plus pessimistes, elle, en revanche, voyait la réalité en face : elle avait mis plusieurs années à mettre au moins son réacteur à naquadah ; alors un DHD tout entier ! Elle enviait presque Jack d'être aussi peu conscient de la difficulté du travail qu'on lui réclamait. La quasi certitude qu'elle s'acheminait à grand pas vers un échec cuisant la minait jour après jour ; elle commença à négliger les repas et à passer des nuits agitées.

-Major, si vous continuez à vous montrer aussi déraisonnable, je vous retire vos jouets !

-Mon Colonel… je n'y arriverai jamais !

-Mais si, Major, mais si… vous avez seulement besoin qu'on vous empêche de passer tout votre temps entre équations à vingt mille inconnues et vos cristaux infernaux.

-Moins j'y passerai de temps, moins vite nous rentrerons à la maison.

-Mais si vous tombez d'inanition et d'épuisement, ce sera tout aussi lent, Major.

Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules sans répondre.

-Major, il est tard. Couchez-vous que je vous raconte une histoire…

C'était devenu un rituel. Chaque soir, Jack inventait une nouvelle histoire de monstre absurde que devait combattre la SG Dream Team et dont l'équipe sortait invariablement victorieuse. Ce soir-là, néanmoins, son récit différa sensiblement des jours précédents. Il fut question d'un monstre invisible tapi dans un recoin du cerveau d'un certain Major et qui tentait, jour après jour, de grignoter toutes ses aptitudes au bonheur. Le Major parvenait évidemment à vaincre l'affreux monstre, mais au prix d'une véritable quête intérieure qui remettait toute sa vie en question.

-C'est une jolie histoire… marmonna Sam à moitié endormie quand il eut terminé. J'essaierai de m'en souvenir…

Il s'abstint de répondre, constatant qu'elle sombrait dans un sommeil paisible… pour une fois. Longtemps encore, il écouta la pluie marteler le toit de leur abri avant de fermer lui-même les yeux. Si seulement elle avait su…

* * *

Un mois plus tard, Sam trouva enfin la solution à tous les problèmes que lui posait la construction du DHD et entreprit aussitôt de passer à la réalisation concrète de son projet.

-Qu'est-ce que je vous disais, Major ! ironisa doucement Jack. Vous trouvez toujours une solution aux problèmes les plus épineux !

-Si seulement c'était vrai ! répliqua-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

-Vous êtes la seule personne capable de faire exploser une étoile !

-Un coup de chance…

-Et enfermer nos chers amis les Réplicateurs dans une bulle temporelle ?

-Euh…

-Allons, Major, ne perdez pas de temps ! Ma collection de vidéos me manque !

-Il va me falloir encore plusieurs semaines, vous savez ! Sans mon labo habituel, c'est un vrai travail de Romain !

-Mais vous accomplissez toujours des exploits…

Des jours et des jours passèrent encore, rythmés par des averses de plus en plus abondantes. De plus en plus souvent, ils étaient obligés de rester enfermés toute la journée dans la cabane, Carter penchée sur l'assemblage complexe du DHD, Jack nonchalamment accoté à l'une des parois de leur abri précaire, les yeux perdus dans le vague ou dans la contemplation discrète de son Major. De temps à temps, il demandait distraitement :

-Alors, ça avance ?

Elle se lançait dans des explications détaillées qu'il n'écoutait même pas, seulement occupé à savourer chaque inflexion, chaque intonation, chaque nuance de sa voix, et rassuré de la voir si acharnée dans son travail. Le monstre du pessimisme reculait peu à peu, vaincu, même si, chaque nuit ou presque, Sam se réveillait encore en sursaut, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet, toujours hantée par la réminiscence monstrueuse du tsunami.

* * *

Un matin, enfin, Sam déclara :

-Mon Colonel, je pense que nous pourrons rentrer chez nous dans quelques jours.

-Bravo, Carter. Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! Mais vous ne croyez pas qu'il est un peu risqué de tenter l'aventure pendant la saison des pluies ?

Elle secoua la tête avec un sourire crispé.

-Il faut partir avant les tempêtes d'équinoxe. Si jamais un ouragan s'abattait sur cette côte, non seulement nous risquerions nos vies une fois de plus, mais en plus tout mon travail serait réduit à néant.

-Dans ce cas… Combien de jours, Major ?

-Trois ou quatre, je pense. Il faut encore que je…

S'ensuivit une longue diatribe purement scientifique où il fut plus ou moins question de cristaux conducteurs et de déperdition d'énergie, mais O'Neill eut la prudence de ne poser aucune question et se contenta d'un sourire entendu. Sam n'était pas dupe mais exprimer à voix haute le cheminement complexe de ses réflexions lui permettait d'évacuer ses peurs intérieures… ou presque.

La nuit suivante, en effet, elle fit un cauchemar plus violent qu'à l'accoutumée au point que Jack dut se résoudre à la réveiller assez énergiquement.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! marmonna-t-elle en se calant dans un coin de la cabane, la tête dans les bras. Ça n'en finira donc jamais !

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui se passer dans votre cerveau si brillant pour que, six mois après, vous soyez encore épouvantée par ce raz-de-marée ! Vous avez pourtant enduré des situations autrement plus angoissantes !

Sam releva lentement la tête, dévoilant un visage crispé.

-Euh… mon Colonel… Janet pourrait vous dire justement que je souffre d'un léger problème d'insomnie…

-Non ? C'est pas vrai ? A vous voir aussi accroc à votre labo, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné !

-J'ai un sommeil très agité, notamment après certaines missions catastrophes…

-Et vous n'avez aucun moyen d'arrêter ça ?

-Non, mon Colonel. J'arrive très bien à me contrôler quand je suis consciente, mais pas quand je suis endormie.

-C'est ce dont je m'aperçois…

Une petite rafale les interrompit, secouant brièvement les branchages de la cabane.

-Les tempêtes approchent… soupira Sam. Il faut partir demain.

-Vous en êtes sûre ?

-Théoriquement, mon DHD est prêt. Attendre un jour de plus est très risqué.

-Si vous le dites… En attendant… dodo, Major ?

Elle s'abstint de protester, c'était inutile, et elle tombait de sommeil.

-Une histoire ?

-Volontiers, mon Colonel.

Jack n'était jamais à cours de monstres plus grotesques les uns que les autres. Dix minutes plus tard, Sam dormait à nouveau très profondément.

Ils se préparèrent le lendemain dans un silence inhabituel, en évitant presque de se regarder. Vers dix heures, ils sortirent enfin, sous une pluie battante qui les trempa en un clin d'œil et s'acheminèrent vers la faille sismique, portant le matériel de Sam.

-Vous avez raison, Major. J'ai l'impression que cette satanée pluie n'en finit pas d'augmenter.

La Porte n'avait pas bougé depuis leur dernière visite, une semaine auparavant. Jack aida Sam à descendre sur le socle, puis procéda aux différents branchements en suivant ses instructions.

-Voilà, c'est prêt, dit-elle. Il n'y a plus qu'à entrer les coordonnées.

-On dirait que vous hésitez…

-Vous savez, c'est comme ces choses qu'on attend pendant des mois… le jour où elles doivent arriver, on viendrait presque à en avoir peur !

-Major…

-Je sais, mon Colonel, ce n'est plus le moment d'hésiter.

-En effet !

Elle prit une grande inspiration et composa les coordonnées sur un écran miniature. Un à un, les chevrons s'illuminèrent puis s'enclenchèrent. Toute la faille se mit à vibrer, projetant des gerbes de cailloux dans les profondeurs de la faille. Enfin, le vortex se forma. Sans un frisson d'appréhension, O'Neil composa leur code d'identification puis empoigna fermement Sam par le bras.

-En avant, Major !

De l'autre côté, la salle d'embarquement. Hammond, Janet, Daniel et Teal'c au pied de la passerelle, les yeux écarquillés de stupéfaction. Les lampes, si aveuglantes. Les murs, si gris et rébarbatifs. L'odeur, caractéristique, des complexes militaires, un peu écoeurante. Au moment où le vortex se referma, Jack et Sam eurent le même mouvement de recul.

-Colonel, Major, vous ne pouvez pas savoir combien je suis heureux de vous revoir ! s'exclama Hammond. Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien… dit Jack. J'ai faim.

Le Général se mit à rire, puis déclara :

-Après un petit détour par l'infirmerie, je vous attends pour un débriefing complet. Je suppose que vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous raconter !

-Quoi donc ? demanda Jack innocemment. La mer, le soleil, les palmiers ? C'était le pied, mon Général !

-De toute façon, le débriefing devra attendre ! déclara Janet, en approchant dangereusement, le stéthoscope au cou. Je tiens à les examiner des pieds à la tête !

Jack réprima une grimace de déplaisir :

-Vous ne manquiez pas du tout, Doc… susurra-t-il. Mais pas du tout…

-Je m'en doute, Colonel. C'est pourquoi, j'ai la ferme intention de commencer par vous !

* * *

Des heures avaient passé et bien des examens également. Allongée sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, Sam fixait le plafond, attendant vainement le sommeil.

-Carter ?

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté : dans le lit d'à côté, Jack avait son habituel sourire en coin.

-Insomnie ?

-Hélas, mon Colonel…

-Janet vous a trouvé quelque chose qui clochait ?

-Non… je ne crois pas… j'ai maigri, c'est tout.

-C'est extraordinaire, moi aussi ! Dire que j'essaie de perdre trois kilos depuis des années et hop, six mois au poisson grillé, et je retrouve mon poids d'adolescent !

Elle sourit, un peu tristement.

-On dirait que notre retour ne vous réjouit pas tant que ça, Major…

-Si… c'est juste que… là-bas, tout était si paisible, finalement… et ici, tout va redevenir si…

Elle se tût.

-Je vous comprends, Major.

-Merci, mon Colonel.

-Et encore, le pire est à venir : demain, débriefing officiel et officieux !

-Officieux ?

-Vous imaginez toutes les questions que Daniel va nous poser ? Et le légendaire lever de sourcil de Teal'c ?

-Ça va être l'enfer…

-Et comment !!

Un silence s'établit. Puis Jack, comprenant que Sam risquait de passer la nuit blanche, murmura :

-Une histoire, Major ?

Sam sourit à nouveau. Mais cette fois, c'était un sourire heureux.

FIN


End file.
